


5 Times Sarek Was a Tad Overprotective,  and 1 Time He Realized He Had a Successor

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda is Amused, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Overprotective, Sarek is a Worrywart, Spock is Oblivious, Vulcan Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overprotective Sarek, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sarek Was a Tad Overprotective,  and 1 Time He Realized He Had a Successor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [5次Sarek对孩子有些过度保护，还有1次他意识到自己有了继承人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274836) by [red_button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button)



**1\. Newborn – Temperature**  
Amanda wandered into the living room of their house, still pale and tired from giving birth, but determined. She frowned in confusion when she saw her husband – he was sitting in front of their baby, who was laid out across a blanket on the low table. Sarek was holding the remote to the environmental control in his hand and was staring intently at their son.

Did she mention Spock was naked?

“Sarek, what are you doing?” she asked, shuffling slowly over to the pair.

“My wife. You should be resting.” Sarek admonished her gently, not turning his eyes away from the infant.

“I know, but someone has been changing the temperature. It got a little distracting.” she sat down gingerly and gathered Spock into her arms. “Hello, you.” he cooed, cuddling the baby close.

“I apologize if my experiment has disturbed your convalescence.” Sarek gently removed the baby from her arms and placed him back onto the blanket. He picked up the remote and changed the temperature setting again.

Amanda watched him in bemusement. “Well, does your 'experiment' require Spock to be naked? He'll get cold.”

“As Spock is a hybrid, it is uncertain which temperature will be preferable to his unique physiology. I am attempting to ascertain this.”

Amanda stared at him. “I may still be addled from the birth, but I don't exactly understand what you mean.”

Sarek didn't sigh. “I am attempting to establish which temperature our son finds too hot and which is too cold for him.”

“Okay.” She blinked slowly at her husband. “Why?”

“So that I may avoid such settings.”

Amanda grinned at that and gave her husband a kiss. “You overprotective papa, you.”

“Over-protectiveness is illogical.” Sarek deadpanned and continued changing the environmental settings, watching his son's reactions.

 

 **2\. Toddler – Learning to walk**  
Amanda stared at the state of their living room. All the furniture had been pushed to the sides, creating a bare ring in the middle of the room. Well, it would be bare if one ignored the countless pillows spread over the surface. 

Spock made a happy sound when he noticed her and toddled over on still unsteady feet. She couldn't help but notice that he managed to walk exceptionally well, considering he had a pillow tied to his bottom and his chest.

She untied the two pillows and lifted her son onto her hip, kissing him in greeting as she walked into the ring. “Sarek, what is all this?”

“It is just a precaution, my wife.” was the stoic answer.

“A precaution for what?” 

“Spock is at risk of injury due to his acquiring the ability of bi-pedal movement.”

Amanda stared at him for a moment, then at the amassed pillows. Then she facepalmed. “Sarek. Babies fall when they're learning to walk. It's normal.”

“It is normal for our son to injure himself?” He asked, picking up two pillows and walking up to her.

“I didn't say that. A few falls won't hurt him.”

Sarek just blinked at her.

Amanda sighed. “Fine, I can understand the logic behind the... floor of pillows, but why did you tie two pillows onto him.”

“That is in case he wanders out of the ring.” Sarek explained, in a tone he used with foreign dignitaries while trying to talk them into something.

Amanda was pretty sure she would never understand how a Vulcan could be so adorable. “You're overprotective, you know that, right?”

Sarek didn't answer, just extended the two pillows towards their son.

 

 **3\. Young Child – Monsters**  
Amanda silently opened the door to her son's room, though she didn't enter. She smiled at the sight of her husband sitting by the boy's bedside, watching Spock sleep.

“Are you coming to bed?” she asked after a moment, and he turned to look at her.

“Negative. I have promised Spock I would make certain no monster would harm him.”

Amanda chuckled. “Well, did you reassure him there is no such thing as monsters?”

“I have.” Sarek blinked. “However I promised to stay nonetheless.”

Amanda grinned at her husband. “All right. Come to bed when you're done, okay?”

“Affirmative.”

Sarek did not return to their bed that night.

 

 **4\. Pre-pubescent – Outings**  
Amanda straightened the collar of her son's robe and smoothed an unruly lock of hair back into position. “There. You're all set to go.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Before we leave, Spock, tell me what the rules of conduct are.” Sarek intoned, standing by the door.

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Sarek, he's already repeated them ten times.”

“Seven, mother.”

“Nonetheless, my wife.”

“Oh, all right. Go on, honey.”

Spock straightened his back and lifted his chin. “I am not to venture away from a parent by further than two point four meters. If that is impossible, I am to remain in sight of a parent. I am not to speak to any strangers. If a stranger attempts to engage me in conversation, I am to inform a parent. If I notice someone watching me in an odd or otherwise disconcerting manner, I am to inform a parent. If the environmental setting is uncomfortable to me, I am to inform a parent. If I am tired, I am to inform a parent. If I injure myself, I am to inform a parent.” He recited, staring at his father.

Sarek stared back. “And?” he prompted after a short moment of silence.

Spock glanced to the side, thinking. “I am not to consume anything without consulting a parent.”

“Very good, Spock. We may leave.”

The boy nodded and went to the vehicle. Amanda hid her indulgent smile in her scarf.

 

 **5\. Young Adult – Independence**  
Amanda knocked on her husband's office door, then walked inside. She sat herself close to Sarek and gently lay her hand on his.

“My husband.” She said softly, but she received no reaction. “Sarek. Are you all right?”

“I am well.” The Vulcan answered, his voice more devoid of emotions than usually.

Amanda wasn't fooled. “Sarek. We both knew this will happen eventually.”

“Negative. We knew he would begin an independent lifestyle, however it was assumed it would be on Vulcan. Spock is currently on Earth.”

“I know, honey.” She sighed. Her baby was so far away.

“It is unacceptable.” Sarek said softly, turning his hand under hers so that their palms were pressed together.

“Why?” She asked, looking at him sadly. “Because he defied you?”

Sarek shook his head minutely. “I am Spock's father. As a father I have a duty to guide and protect him. How am I to do so with such a distance separating us?”

Amanda smiled and kissed his cheek. “Sarek. You are the most overprotective Vulcan I have met in my life, and I've met quite a few. I'm sure you'll find a way.”

Sarek stared at her for a moment, then a ghost of a smile fleeted across his eyes. “The vessel Spock will be assigned to will need to have a specialist on Vulcan physiology. Do you know of any such men?”

“Well, I know a Mr. M'Benga, but he's still an intern.” Amanda answered, smiling back.

“It will take Spock a number of years to graduate. Please inform Mr. M'Benga he is to be a specialist by then.”

Amanda laughed softly and shook her head in fond exasperation. “I'll have a talk with him, dear.”

 

 **+1. Adult – His Successor**  
Whenever Sarek travelled to Earth, the amount of his Ambassador duties doubled. Sarek often was forced to spend entire days in his Earth office, going over documents or creating new plans for the embassy. His duties on New Vulcan were hardly so time consuming, mostly concerning new architecture and House relations, and those he dealt with as a member of a Council.

Sarek glanced up at the knock to the door and put the official padd down. “Enter.”

“Greetings, Father.”Spock walked in and moved to sit in front of his father's desk, tugging the woollen hat off. “Am I intruding?”

“No, my son. I am, as your mother would say, taking a break.”

Spock nodded and pulled his scarf off. “How is your work progressing?”

“As expected. I estimate I shall return to New Vulcan in three point 6 weeks.” Sarek cocked his head as he contemplated the thick blue sweater his son was wearing.

Spock's expression remained impassive, though the tips of his ears coloured slightly green. “The weather today is rather cold, thus Leonard insisted I dress appropriately.”

“I see.” Sarek nodded. “And does Leonard often insists on such garments?”

Spock gave a single nod. “Leonard has shown an illogical tendency to worry too much. He often times insists I am not able to take care of my own well-being, hence he takes steps to ensure my physiological needs are met.”

Quite logical, as far as Sarek was concerned. “And your mental and emotional needs?”

Spock lifted an eyebrow at his father. “I am satisfied and content with our relationship.”

What more could a Vulcan want for his child?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Written for Kink Meme Prompt:_  
>  Since Spock is half-human, I'm guessing he's also a bit more fragile and weaker than an average Vulcan, right? And I'm guessing Sarek is very aware of this, so of course it's absolutely logical to protect his son anyway he can.  
> SO! 5 times Sarek was badass (and maybe a tad bit overprotective) of his son.   
> Bonus if one of those times is on the Enterprise. :D


End file.
